


Mr Austria's House

by DearSweetAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Books, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing for my friend @queenofdiamondsliechtenstein</p><p>Liechtenstein likes staying at Mr Austria's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Austria's House

Lili snuggled further into the pile of cushions. A perk of staying at Austria’s house was the huge amount of soft furnishings she could throw herself onto (when he wasn’t looking, of course). She closed her eyes, determined not to fall asleep, just block out the harsh light.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She awoke a few hours later, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Austria reading a book, sitting in an armchair. “Ah! I’m so sorry for falling asleep!”.  
He merely looked up and smiled. “It is not an issue. You can sleep as much as you like. Although, I regret that you chose my cushions as a place for your nap.” He was clearly prepared to continue, so Liechtenstein felt it might be necessary to cut him off.  
“Will you read me a story?”

Austria reacted with mild surprise, but agreed. “Of course. What book would you like? Bambi. Eine Lebensgeschichte aus dem Wald, perhaps?”  
Lili enthusiastically agreed. 

That was another perk. Austria was amazing at reading books to her. Liechtenstein snuggled herself back into the pile, and prepared herself for the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Bambi. Eine Lebensgeschichte aus dem Walde is a real book by Felix Salten, an Austrian-Hungarian. It translates as 'Bambi, a life in the Woods' It was the inspiration for the Disney film.


End file.
